This application relates to the art of representing a number of different sets of data or information in a single unified graphical picture. In general One Data Point is represented by a single number or a single data, e.g. 23. A sequence, or a group, or a collection of many Data Points together represent One Set of Data, hereinafter referred to as "Data Set", e.g. 23, 45, 26, 56.7, 103.34.
In the prior art and in specific terms, a pie figure or a graph, is a round shaped figure. It may be circular in nature or elliptical, however, it has the round circular shape. The whole circle is considered to be the whole pie FIG. 1a1. This figure has been used in the past to graphically represent data. The data that it represents can be any measurement or data. Example: Assuming that the population of USA is 250 million (250,000,000), a Pie can represent this number. In such a case it will simply be a single one complete circular pie.
The benefit of a pie figure, however, is seen when it represents more than one number or Data together. In our population example, let us assume the person wishes to show the US population as it exists in the 3 regions of USA, namely: East, Central and West. Each region would have its population number, and thus 3 numbers will together represent the total US population. The 3 numbers together are called "One DATA SET". In our example, FIG. 1a2 shows this Population Data set with three identities the 3 regions, and their corresponding population numbers. To represent the three regions together on the same pie figure would give the advantage that any viewer can look at the figure and visually understand the relationship in size of each region to the others, and also to the whole pie, which is the whole population. To achieve this result the single whole pie is divided into 3 parts, each part is called a "Pie Slice".
The size of each slice will correspond to the population number of the region it represents. The whole pie will represent the whole population figure of 250 million, and the 3 slices will represent the population numbers of the individual regions. For ease of reference the slices can be labeled with the identity text EAST, CENTRAL and WEST, and even the population number that a slice represents can be placed on or next to that specific slice.
If one would change the population numbers for any of the regions, then the pie can be modified to be re-drawn, with the sizes of the slices modified to correspond to their new proportions.
This pie figure, or for that matter any similar Bar or Line figures representing data, can be drawn by hand on paper. In the case of the Pie, the person must do the proper calculations, to find the proper size of each slice, which is the proper Angle or also referred to herein as "Contour" (c) of the slice FIG. 2a. In this case, the whole pie having 360 degrees, constitutes the whole population of 250 million. In other words a population of 1 million would be proportionate to a pie slice with the size of 360/250=1.44 degrees.
Each region's population would result to a pie slice with an angle proportional to its size. In our example, the region EAST, being 80 Million, will correspond to:
1.44 degrees multiplied by 80=115.2 degrees
Therefore the person drawing this figure would draw a slice in the pie with the size of 115.2 degrees. This method will be followed until the person draws all the other slices. The operation can also be done with a computer program, where a program can be written to accept these numbers, or a Data Set, do the proper calculations, and display on the screen of the computer the resulting pie figure. Changing any of the numbers in the data set, can result in the program recalculating and re-drawing the new pie with the new pie slice proportions.
In similar prior art, the pies can be viewed or displayed at an angle, and a thickness is given to the pie FIG. 1b. This thickness gives the pie a 3 dimensional look. It does not represent any data or any quantitative measure.
In accordance with a preferred arrangement, this invention makes use of the thickness of the pie, and in general it makes use of all 3 dimensions of a Pie slice, or a bar or a line, to represent different Data Sets or information together in a single Pie slice, or a single 3 dimensional bar or line element.
The specific graphical figures included in this application are: a) A round shaped picture much like a pie, (FIG. 1a) with slices defined by the lines generating from its center, this figure hereinafter referred to as "Simple Pie Graph" represents data, b) Bar and Line pictures, with the bars defined and formed by rectangles, and the lines defined and formed by actual lines, these figures hereinafter referred to as "Simple Bar Graph" (FIG. 1c) and "Simple Line Graph" (FIG. 1d) correspondingly represent data.
Graphical figures or pictures of these types do exist commonly. Other known graphical figures also exist where the figures have a perspective arrangement also known as 3-D (FIGS. 1b, 1e and 1f), However, no additional information is provided by the 3 dimensional look of these figures.